


Tony’s Stash

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [90]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tony’s Stash

Heimdall sighed as he saw Ben with Bucky and Steve. He played with his toy in his hand and passed by the lab, gasping. “Papa!!!!” He ran inside seeing Tony struggling to sit up. “PAPA!” He squealed, making Tony wince.

“H,i buddy.” He croaked, holding his head. When he saw Bruce, he sighed. “How long was I out this time?”

Bruce licked his lips. “Three weeks.” He helped Tony not fall back.

“Three? Yeah, I guess I feel it.” He sighed. Heimdall was all but bouncing up and down on his feet when you came in. Your eyes watered when you saw Tony sitting up. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Tony oh my god.” You walked up to him, standing between his legs. “I can’t believe you’re awake.” Your lip trembled. “I was scared I’d lost you.”

Tony leaned his forehead against yours, just breathing in your scent for a minute. “I don’t remember what happened.”

Biting your lip, you closed your eyes. “Heimdall got really upset, and pushed you.” You whispered, although the toddler heard anyway.

“I’m sorry…” He sniffed. He hung his head sadly, staring at his feet.

You moved to lift him. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy. You’re still learning how strong you are.” Tony said gently.

Heimdall leaned into Tony as he sat on the bed, eyes watery. “Love you, papa.”

Tony smiled softly. “I love.you, too.” He told him. “Tell me what I’ve missed, sweetheart.”

You sighed. “A lot.” You looked down at your hands. “I guess the biggest thing…well things…was…” You shrugged. “I tried things with Steve again.” It had been bothering you for weeks now, and you knew you couldn’t hang onto it much longer. His eyebrows shot up, and you didn’t miss the flash of anger in his eyes. “Well, it didn’t get anywhere. We never went on a date or anything. He’s dating Bucky now.”

He frowned. “Him and Barnes are together now?”

“Yeah. Living together.” You added.

He wasn’t surprised at that, not really anyway. “If they hadn’t have gotten together, would you be with Rogers?” His voice was cold.

You shook your head. “We had decided not to decide anything until you woke up. Even if I was afraid you wouldn’t.” Your heart ached at how he sounded, but had to be honest with him.

“How long did you wait to make a move on him?” He looked at you.

“I didn’t ‘make a move’ on him.” You defended yourself. “He was in here donating serum to try to help you. The boys and I made him lunch, because it took a lot of out him. I broke down when Heimdall was breaking down over you, begging you to wake up. Ben was hugging us, and we had a talk. H-he asked to kiss me. I let him. And I’ve barely spoken to him since the day after. Told him I hate him.” You sighed, saying it out loud for the first time since. Even Nat didn’t know that part.

“Doesn’t change that you let him.” Tony looked down.

Heimdall hugged Tony gently. “Mama make Papa sad.” He said, making your heart break further.

“It didn’t change anything.” You told Tony, wiping under your eyes.

“Because he didn’t choose you.” He breathed.

“Because I’ve done a lot of thinking. I was grasping for comfort. At anything to make the pain stop. You were in here, Thor is gone…” You shook your head, turning to Bruce. “Heimdall won’t want to leave him, is he fine to stay here? I don’t want to risk Tony’s health because I messed up.”

Bruce nodded. “He’s fine here.” He looked down also.

Tony looked away as you looked at him, feeling emotional himself. Feeling like you couldn’t breath, you rushed from the room, ignoring your name being called by Steve.

He stared down the hall at you, frowning. “Ben, stay with Daddy.” He told the.toddler before heading into Bruce’s lab “Tony…” He breathed, not having expected him awake.

Hearing Steve’s voice, Tony tensed. “I think you should leave.” Bruce told him.

Steve glanced at Bruce before looking at Tony. “Nothing she did was her fault.” He told him.

“Of course you’d rush to her defence.” Tony shook his head.

Bruce walked over. “You can talk about this later. He doesn’t need the stress right after he’s woken up.” He looked up at the blonde.

Sighing, Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, of course not. Glad you’re awake, Stark. She needs you.”

Tony let out a small laugh. “Sure she does.” He replied.

“Mama cries for you.” Heimdall told him. “I hear her.”

Tony ran a hand through Heimdall’s hair as Bruce gently pulled Steve out. “You can figure out that she was honest with him.” Bruce told Steve quietly.

“Yeah, I saw her rush off in tears.” He sighed. “It’s my fault.” He shook his head. “I’ll go find her…”

“Don’t.” Bruce advised. “I think that’ll make it worse.” He told him.

* * *

For the first time in ages, you didn’t go to curl up in bed to cry. You went to where Tony kept all his alcohol. Bottles were pulled out quickly and soon you didn’t even bother pouring out the liquid into glasses. Drinking wasn’t something that you did a lot since having the boys- if at all.

You sat on the counter, kicking your legs as you held a bottle to you. The cool glass felt good against your skin. Licking your lips, you took another swig, not caring at the moment. Both boys were safe, and being cared for.

You figured Tony was probably done with you, Thor wasn’t here, and Steve didn’t want you. “Just great.” You scoffed.

* * *

“Sir, there is an emergency with miss Y/N. She requires immediate medical attention.” JARVIS spoke up sometime later.

Tony inhaled sharply. “She on her way here?”

“She is unconscious.” He replied.

Bruce rushed to Tony before he could get off the cot. “I’ll go get her.” He held up his hand to keep his friend there. “JARVIS, have Steve get Heimdall.” He didn’t want the little God seeing that.

“Could’ve at least sent Barnes.” Tony breathed, heart monitor racing.

“Where is she JARVIS?” Bruce asked as he rushed out.

“Mr. Stark’s office. She is currently on the floor.” He replied.

Bruce could hear Heimdall screaming down the hall, knowing he didn’t want to leave Tony. Today was not turning into a good day.

It didn’t take him long to get to you, hating how he found you. “Oh, Y/N.” He crouched down, noticing your hand was bleeding. “Is this the only injury JARVIS?”

“There seems to be a gash on her forehead. From the fall.” He was informed.

You were dead weight as Bruce lifted you, not even stirring a bit. He was not looking forward to Tony seeing you.

* * *

Looking up, Tony’s heart clenched. “Bruce?” He breathed.

“She passed out from drinking.” Bruce breathed, laying you on a nearby bed. “Glass in her hand, gash on her head.” He explained, quickly going to work on you. “I’m sure JARVIS will have your office cleaned up in no time.”

“Screw my office. How much did she have?” Tony watched you, it hadn’t even been that long since you rushed out.

Bruce shrugged. “A lot it looked like. There were a few bottles scattered in the counter, plus what she had in her hand when she fell.”

Tony sighed. “She’ll be fine though, right?”

He nodded. “Should be.”

Tony just stayed there, watching you. He’d been there before, and hated you fell that far. However, he was torn. The second he looked to be out of the picture, you turned to Steve. He thought over everything you’d said and sighed. “When can I get out of these wires?” He asked.

“Let me take care of her, then I’ll give you another look over.” Bruce told him, assuming he wanted away from you.

He nodded and waited anxiously, eager to get back to Heimdall. The small boy was not pleased about being taken from him, and Tony hated not holding him.

As soon as Bruce let him go about an hour later, he was rushing to find Heimdall despite him feeling weak. He crouched the second he saw him, wrapping him in his arms. Steve looked worried, however. “What’s wrong with Y/N?”

“Why do you care?” Tony seathed, lifting the toddler. “Let’s go rest in my room, yeah?” He kissed his head.

“Yeah, Papa.” Heimdall clung to him, afraid to be taken from him again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, buddy.” He walked out without another glance at Steve.

* * *

“JARVIS, what’s up with Y/N?” Steve sighed, knowing something was very wrong.

“She grew unconscious under the influence and injured her hand and head.” He replied.

His eyebrows shot up, and him and Bucky looked at each other. “Keep me updated, JARVIS.”

“Yes, sir.” He replied.

“Has she ever done this before?” Bucky asked Steve.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. “No, not that I know of. Not this bad at least.” He sat down and ran his hands over his face. “I just hope she’s okay.”

Ben walked over and hugged his father’s legs in comfort.

* * *

Heimdall sniffled as he cuddled to Tony. “Love you, Papa.”

Tony smiled softly. “I love you, too, Buddy.” He replied, rubbing his back.

“Pinky?” Heimdall held out his small hand.

Chuckling, Tony looped his pinky with Heimdall’s. “Pinky, buddy. We all love you.”

He pouted. “Not Bucky or Ben.” He shrugged, hugging Tony’s neck. “Or Steve.”

Hearing that, he let out a small sigh. “You love Ben, and I know you do.”

Heimdall shrugged, just nuzzling as close as he could.

* * *

Bruce had you hooked up to IVs for fluids, had stitched up your hand and forehead, and was now just waiting for you to wake up. He sat near you, working on other projects as he thought. He hoped you wouldn’t be upset when you woke, and that Tony would want to come see that you were okay at least. The whole situation needed to be talked about.

He rested his chin against his hand, shutting his eyes for a moment. Hearing you groan, he whipped his head up. “Y/N?” He whispered as he went to stand by you.

“Ow.” you whined.

“I know.” He nodded, checking you over as you woke more. “You remember what happened?” He asked.

“Was sad about Tony.” You sighed. “He’s done with me, Bruce.” You closed your eyes as you muttered.

“That’s something you’ll need to talk to him with.” He said gently. “He’s resting with Heimdall now.” He told you. “Want me to let him know you’re awake?”

“Don’t bother him.” You shook your head, wincing as you did. “I’ve caused him enough pain.”

Bruce gave you a sad look. “I’ll let you rest a while in here.”

Sighing, you nodded slightly. “Thank you.” You heard him lower the lights and you just tried to relax for a moment.

* * *

“Sir, Y/N is awake.” JARVIS alerted Tony.

“Good.” Tony nodded to himself. Heimdall was asleep on his chest, so he would wait to see you. It would give him more time to collect his thoughts, as well. If Steve hadn’t have chosen Bucky, would you still try things with him? However, you had said you reached out because of the pain of him and Thor. But to him, it didn’t justify anything. For the first time, he thought he would actually try counseling if talking to you didn’t clear his worry.

He looked down at Heimdall as he shifted and kissed his head. He smiled when Heimdall smiled slightly in his sleep. He wondered briefly as to what he was talking about earlier and hoped that Ben was doing okay, too. He would have to ease back into life, and was eager to.do so. He stayed awake the rest of the night, going to check on the rest of the Tower that morning. 

Before he knew it, he was standing outside Bruce’s lab, hands in his pockets. He leaned against a table and watched you for a minute, heart hurting. It killed him to see you hooked up to IVs, with bandages. As he watched your face, he felt his anger waver.

He walked over to you slowly, not knowing if you were awake or not. Gently, he brushed.some hair back and sighed. You shifted slightly, opening your eyes to look up at him. Instantly, they watered. “Hey.” He bit his lip.

“I’m so sorry.” You choked out.

He nodded, wiping under eyes. “We should talk.”

Hearing that, you began to panic. “Please don’t leave me.” You breathed. “I know I fucked up, and I don’t deserve you.”

He shook his head, voice soft. “We all fuck up right?” He sat next to.you. “I’ve fucked up with you before, and you love me enough to want to marry me. That right there says a lot.” He reminded you.

“But you didn’t cheat on me.” Your voice broke.

“And you didn’t cheat on me. Kissed Captain Douche, sure… but you didn’t cheat. And you did say you wanted something for the pain.”

You sniffled. “I did. But I could’ve gone to Nat or Clint to talk. I could have focused on the boys.”

Tony cupped your cheek. “I’m hurt, but seeing you like this? Killed my anger. I’d do anything to take your place.”

You let out a sad chuckle. “You were out three weeks and you wanna trade with me so I don’t have to deal with a hangover?” You leaned into his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Care to tell me what you were thinking? Drinking like you’re me?”

“I thought you were gonna leave.” You admitted. “Thor’s gone and I-I got rejected by Steve of all people.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at how you said ‘Steve’. “I’m sorry I pushed you that far.”

You shook your head. “That was all me.” You told him. “I may owe you a lot of alcohol….”

“How about a trade?” He asked.

“A trade?” You asked, confused

“For a kiss?” He gave you his signature smirk.

You smiled. “I think I can do that.” You agreed

He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.


End file.
